


【VIXX 拉車】不平等-5

by ta7708515



Series: 【VIXX 拉車】不平等 [4]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515
Series: 【VIXX 拉車】不平等 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615363





	【VIXX 拉車】不平等-5

為什麼這東西會在庭院的灌木叢裡？金元植是想破頭也想不出個原因，盯著手中的頸圈，前方的銀色圈圈還被夕陽曬得閃閃發光，這東西對車學沇來說很重要，對每個Omega來說都很重要，然而在金元植眼裡卻像狗鍊，拉著那圓圈強迫地上的Omega抬頭，讓Alpha展露身分地位，怎麼可能反抗？總歸那一句話，這東西對Omega來說很重要，非常重要。 

「得還給他…」邁開步伐，只是當金元植站在車學沇房門前，從裡頭傳來陣陣哭聲，沒有任何壓抑，那是完全展露自身心情的吶喊，隱約還能聽到李弘彬說話的聲音，大概是在安慰他吧？金元植在空中的手垂下，哼笑了聲轉過方向往主屋走去。 

那天晚上金元植一點胃口也沒有，哪怕他幾次強迫自己必須到餐廳吃飯，帶著車學沇的頸圈，只給李弘彬也好，讓他轉交給車學沇，但是身體卻依舊沈重， 

直到時間進入夜半金元植才起身隨便洗了個澡，穿好衣袍又看見他丟在床上的頸圈，這樣霸佔著其實也不太好…… 

隨手拿起牆上掛著的大衣披上，走出主屋果然冷得讓人直發抖，從嘴裡呼出的白煙上飄之後消散，深怕李弘彬睡了金元植還加快腳步。 

「弘彬…李弘彬！」 

「幹嘛！三經半夜混亂大吼。」碰的一把將門打開，李弘彬身上的衣袍有些凌亂手上還握著搖桿，金元植撇了眼李弘彬的房間，桌上的電腦螢幕顯示死亡的紅色大字，阿…難怪他那麼激動。 

「我、我有話想跟你談談，能進去嗎？」指著李弘彬身後的房間，原本還想拒絕的人看到金元植拿出Omega的頸圈之後又抿抿唇讓出一點空間，「謝謝。」 

坐在地上，李弘彬的房間不大，連自己和車學沇房間的一半都不到，他沒有所謂的小廳，就像外面的套房一樣，約莫10坪空間該有的卻都有，李弘彬收了電腦跟搖桿，他坐在金元植對面盤起腿，大眼睛直勾勾盯著金元植看，「你為什麼有學沇哥的頸圈？」拿起金元植放在桌上的東西，因為一點晃動而發出磕當磕當的聲音，「這東西不應該出現在你手上。」 

「我也是撿到的。」一個Alpha撿到Omega的頸圈？簡單兩個字帶過就是笑話，可金元植說的也是事實，他翻上李弘彬的床打開窗戶，冷風瞬間灌入溫暖的房間李弘彬還因此打了個冷顫，「那裡…我就是在那裡發現學沇哥的頸圈的。」順著金元植的指尖望去，那是庭院的灌木叢。 

「為什麼在那裡？」皺眉，總不可能是車學沇丟在那的吧？ 

「我不知道。」雙手一攤，金元植坐回地上，他低下頭嘆了口氣，「學沇哥還好嗎？」不知道為什麼現在金元植連提上這三個字都有些畏懼。 

「……還好。」 

「那…那學沇哥他……懷孕的事情…」 

「不會。」李弘彬抬起頭，他無力笑了下要金元植放心，「學沇哥…有在定時服用避孕藥。」不然也不可能到現在還那安然無恙，唯一的意外就是金元植差點在他後頸標記上咬痕。 

不知道為什麼金元植心裡嘆了口氣，他想起車學沇說過自己不是聖人，這句話還真不錯，他不是聖人，一直都不是。 

「好吧！」偏偏頭，金元植站起身披上大衣，他將手塞進寬大的袖口，「時間不早，我先回去睡了。」 

「嗯，晚安。」 

* 

這天之後金元植就沒再跟車學沇說上一句話，連別室都鮮少過去，一整天和李弘彬膩在一起的時間更多，這樣還說他是車學沇的侍僕也太好笑了。 

至於車學沇那裡，從李弘彬口中還會聽說一點他的事情，和以前沒什麼兩樣，常常循著性慾找上Alpha，而那些人金元植也知道是誰了，全都是在車家的Alpha，有侍僕和外請來打掃的學生打工族。 

「你們還真大膽。」一天，金元植沒課，得知了車學沇居住的別室又傳來呻吟聲，總覺這樣下去不是辦法的金元植在屋外轉角的陰影處等待他們完事之後堵人。 

「說、說什麼呢？」幾個人面面相覷，打著哈哈就想繞過金元植，只是金元植也不是省油的燈，他長腿一抬抵在另一邊牆上阻擋去路，他偏偏頭勾唇微笑，低沈而富有磁性的嗓音充滿嘲諷。 

「喂！翻臉不認？剛剛不是還一人一口婊子嗎？」金元植可沒有聽漏，那些人抱著車學沇的身子卻滿口葷話辱罵，他伸出手超他最看不順眼的胯下抓去，臉上輕蔑但又充滿威脅，「剛剛小兄弟怎麼爽的現在就忘了？」 

「我操！你他媽是瘋了吧？」另一人咬牙就要揍上金元植那張俊俏的臉，而金元植就是哼了聲一把抓過朝自己眼前揮來的手順著姿勢把人壓在牆上。 

「瘋？我看你是沒遇過真正的瘋子。」用全身的力量把人壓制，金元植張嘴咬在他的後頸，直到牙齒沒入皮膚刺入腺體，那濃厚的信息素爆發直接把人給嚇哭，但金元植沒打算鬆手，他抬起那人的下顎強迫對視，「我很生氣，這屋子裡的Omega是我的，要是再有下次，我會直接操你這個Alpha。」 

「瘋子…你真是個瘋子。」男人開始大吼，他掙扎著要離開，金元植給人的感覺一點也不像玩笑話，他可以感覺到內心不斷的顫抖，加上信息素的刺激，可能再一會他就要不行直接暈倒了。 

放開手，金元植沉下臉不再多做計較，發現這空檔的男人一瞬間飛奔而走，在長廊上的人微微抬頭，兇狠的表情可能連他自己都不曉得有多恐怖，擦擦嘴，果然…Alpha去咬另一個Alpha的脖子真是噁心。 

「我都不知道你有這種嗜好。」從背後傳來的聲音讓金元植嚇了跳，一轉過頭就看到車學沇倚靠牆邊一臉愜意，身上衣物凌亂脖子跟肩膀也有許多吻痕。 

「學沇哥…你怎麼在這？」一反剛才囂張的樣子，金元植顯得跟車學沇對話緊張許多，看著車學沇一步步逼近，金元植倒是動都不敢動。 

「我就住這裡。」挑眉，金元植說的話可以說是蠢了，車學沇上前他們倆挨得很近，金元植嚥下口水，他不知道有多久沒這樣好好看著車學沇，「吶…我說，身體熱度還沒降下來，你要用嗎？」用指尖滑過沒被衣料遮蔽的胸膛，車學沇瞇起眼，情事過後屬於Omega的信息素還算濃郁，一點一點都在侵蝕金元植的理智。 

「不…我不要。」那天的畫面還深深印在腦海 咬在肩膀的咬痕跟肆無忌憚衝撞身下人的自己，這也是金元植不敢靠近車學沇的原因。 

「哈哈…哈哈哈…」笑彎腰，車學沇抹掉眼睛笑出的淚珠，在金元植還不明所以的同時車學沇一個拳就毆在金元植胸膛上，「比起咬Omega的後頸，你更情願咬Alpha的嗎？」 

看著眼前低下的腦袋，金元植捧著車學沇的臉抬起他的頭，精緻臉蛋上的淚痕明顯不是剛才笑出眼淚的，金元植抿了唇感到心痛，他想起之前車學沇口中不斷喊著的價值價值，就算不知情也為他感到心疼，「你不必為了一個不重要的價值屈就自己。」 

「那是因為你是Alpha！」大吼出聲，這是車學沇第一次這麼大聲說話，他又垂了一拳在金元植胸口，只是這拳打在他身上不痛不癢，他低喪腦袋隱隱啜泣，金元植抓起車學沇纖細的手腕一個用力把人擁入懷，「因為你是Alpha…你什麼都不知道……你不知道Omega過得有多辛苦，我只是…只是想證明我自己。」 

「但是價值不是用這種方式得到的。」金元植捧起車學沇的臉，他傻笑了下抹掉他臉上的淚珠，「在我看來Alpha跟Omega都沒有什麼區別，不論哪個…都是人不是嗎？」語畢，金元植收起手邁步離開。 

車學沇傻站在原地，頭上的溫度遲遲無法消去，他抱緊雙臂蹲下身，瘦小的身子縮成一團，耳尖泛紅。 

「學沇哥？」抱著剛曬好的衣服，李弘彬經過看到車學沇一個人蹲在地上，還以為人受傷了，慌慌張張上前查看，然而對上眼後李弘彬只發現眼前人露出慢慢的羞澀。 

回到車學沇房內折衣服，李弘彬工作都還沒做完背上就挨了一個重量，「吶…弘彬，你相信Alpha不會因為情慾去上一個Omega嗎？」車學沇雙手掛在李弘彬肩膀上晃著，他枕著李弘彬的腦袋開口，只是才一秒鐘的功夫就被人甩下身。 

「不知道，我哪有你們那種所謂互相吸引的感覺。」繼續手上的工作，李弘彬不帶一絲起伏的語氣說著，側躺在地上已經習慣李弘彬這性子的車學沇倒是沒所謂，他翻了身望著天花板，「明明只是種馬，卻不依照種馬的思想行動呢……」 

「是被你嚇跑的吧？」挑眉，李弘彬毫不避諱的開口，「也不想想你被多少人玩過。」站起身，他居高臨下看著車學沇，「你阿…很髒啊。」 

* 

走出別室的金元植在庭院吹風，今天天氣還不錯，要不是那幾個觸霉頭的影響他的心情不然今天應該是美好的一天的，車家庭院很大，大得不可思議，有一度金元植還以為這整座山都是車家後花園，畢竟沒有人家會在庭院做一個假的山水造景，還有瀑布呢！ 

「金少，今天這麼悠閒阿？」 

「管家婆。」微微欠身行禮，眼前這位管家婆僅管年事已高體力跟精神倒是不輸年輕人，車家所有侍僕都是歸她管，也不枉費她在這屋子服侍大半輩子的時間。 

「唉！這麼客氣！對我著僕人就不用行禮了，留著對老爺和夫人吧！」管家婆笑著拍拍金元植手臂，金元植也笑著回應，幫忙管家婆提了點東西往主屋裡走，「還真是麻煩金少的貴手了。」 

「不麻煩，只是管家婆…這屋子的所有侍僕都歸妳管，那那些外聘的打工族也一樣嗎？」 

「嗯，當然，我可是一個一個親自審核過的，就挑年輕有力的Alpha。」 

「那也就是說，這人能否繼續待在車家也是妳作主了？」瞇起眼睛，金元植勾唇開口，果然得到的是肯定答案。 

「金少問著做什？」 

「不…有幾個人我想他們沒有資格繼續留在車家。」將車學沇被侍僕襲擊的事情一五一十告訴管家婆，管家婆佈滿皺紋的臉沉了下來，她點點頭表示知情，「我會處理的…少爺您也別擔心了。」 

「哈哈！別喊我少爺，太看得起我了。」不好意思的搔搔頭，金元植被管家婆這樣一喊耳根子都紅了，只是管家婆卻一臉認真看著他，「沒有，家主大人其實很看得起你，他曾跟夫人提過要收你當養子。」 

睜大眼睛，這事情他從來不知道，「當、當養子什麼的當然是玩笑話吧！」 

「不，家主大人是很認真的，畢竟車家…總也要有人繼承阿。」 

「不，還有學沇少爺...」 

「誒！不行不行！讓一個Omega繼承家業成何體統。」管家婆嫌棄的擺擺手，對於這性別歧視金元植也沒生氣，老人家嘛…想法總是拘泥又自我限制。 

「我倒覺得沒什麼不好。」小聲嘟囔，金元植的話沒入進有些重聽的管家婆耳裡，微笑著掰過管家婆，金元植還想離開之前就被一把抓住手腕。 

「少爺，您也別跟學沇相處太久，他太髒了，配不上你這Alpha，您還是找過Alpha千金早早結婚生子，這對你才是好的。」金元植聽完這番話之後搖搖頭，他握住管家婆充滿皺摺及厚繭的手，「我這輩子就要他，我只要他這個Omega。」也許從以前見到車學沇第一面開始…金元植就感覺非這人不娶了。 

看金元植認真的眼神管家婆也笑了，捶捶腰直說自己老了無法跟上年輕人的想法，「唉…學沇有你照顧也挺不錯的吧？」露出和靄的笑容，管家婆也沒多阻止金元植，就是讓他自己想清楚什麼是自己要的就行了。 

和管家婆聊過之後金元植挺開心的，手上握著管家婆交給他的東西，那是李弘彬的學生證，恐怕是放在口袋忘記拿出來丟進洗衣機洗的，走到別室二樓，對於第二次來這裡的金元植而言還很陌生，看著二樓唯一一扇門，他伸手敲敲緊閉的門板，「弘彬，你的學生證掉了。」 

一秒…兩秒…裡頭安靜無聲，挑眉，管家婆明明說了他收完衣服回來了，「弘彬？」又叫喚一次房間的主人，一樣沒有動靜，金元植小心翼翼轉了門把開條小縫，房間裡沒半個人，「不在？」 

走進房間，房內傳來好聞的味道，跟車學沇用的沐浴乳一樣的味道，金元植雖然想快速把手上的東西還給主人，但還是忍不住雙眼亂飄，「好乾淨…」乾淨到不像一個大男生的房間。 

李弘彬的書桌在最裡面，因為房間不大所以床鋪就充當椅子用，只能說李弘彬也很厲害，不放過每個可以使用的空間，金元植將學生證放好在他桌上，只是收回手時不小心動到了桌上的水杯，連帶也碰了下滑鼠，本來漆黑的螢幕亮起，金元植被吸引住目光，螢幕上顯示的影像讓金元植瞪大眼差點要把眼前螢幕打碎，畫面中那瘦小的身體被壓在地上，眼睛被蒙上布條雙手被綑綁而高舉，由上而下俯視著房間中央的兩人，那個沒被照到臉而不斷挺進的背影很明顯是他…是李弘彬阿…… 

奪門而出，金元植用最快的速度衝進車學沇房內，Omega的香氣已經盈滿整個空間，車學沇無助的躺在地上任人宰割，李弘彬一下一下毫不留情的動作讓脆弱的Omega濺血，沿著腿跟滴落在榻榻米上，遮蓋眼睛的布條已經濕濡，承載不住的眼淚沿著雙頰落下，可悲的是Omega口中隨著Beta的動作而吐出葷話，僅管那個Omega是千百個不願意的。 

「喂！你瘋了吧！」金元植一把推開在車學沇身上胡來的李弘彬，他一手攬起地上的車學沇入懷，解開覆蓋眼睛的布條，不適應光線的他瞇起眼，在看清金元植之後斗大淚珠更是不受控的落下。 

「救我…我不要了…不要了……」窩在金元植懷裡，車學沇把整個人的重量壓在金元植身上，金元植伸手揉揉車學沇的髮頂，人兒感覺到這體溫後瞇起眼笑著，只是身體還依舊顫抖。 

「你為什麼要這樣…」望著眼前的李弘彬，金元植一瞬間不認識眼前的他，而李弘彬就只是傻笑了下，他指著車學沇，「我只是在滿足他，Omega…不就是這樣欲求不滿嗎？」 

「你把Omega當成什麼了！」大吼出聲，金元植散發大量的信息素，連李弘彬身為Beta都不自覺顫抖。 

「他、他只是Omega…你為什麼護著他？明明那麼髒…車學沇很髒啊！」 

「以後不會了。」抱緊懷裡的人，金元植咬牙吼出聲，他望著李弘彬眼裡透出失望，「我以為你不是這種會歧視Omega的人。」 

聽完金元植的話李弘彬癱坐在地，他開始傻笑，「哈哈…哈哈哈哈…為什麼阿？你寧願找那個骯髒的東西也不願意找我嗎？只是因為我是Beta嗎！看不起人的是誰啊！一個一個…你們Alpha跟Omega才是一個一個的看不起Beta阿！」 

搖搖晃晃站起身，李弘彬的話還在繼續，他流著淚帶出滿溢的委屈，「明明Beta才是為數最多的性別，但是為什麼要一直被Alpha和Omega牽著鼻子跑…這世界最強大的明明就應該是Beta啊！可以主宰你們的…應該要是Beta而不是Alpha啊！」 

「所以說…這世界一開始就很不公平阿，非常的不公平。」睜開眼睛，車學沇望著天花板有氣無力說著。 

金元植低下頭看著慢慢停止顫抖的人，他伸手抹掉他掛在眼角的淚出跟淚痕，「身、身體還好嗎？」剛剛金元植可沒看漏車學沇私處的血跡，只是他沒那個種去看受傷的程度。 

「不好…很痛。」按著金元植的肩膀站起身，車學沇因為疼痛走路都搖搖晃晃，從雙腿間留下的水漬還帶有血紅，這也證明了李弘彬有多麽粗魯，「至少你該慶幸自己是Beta。」盤起腿坐在地上，車學沇拉扯到後面的傷口而呲牙咧嘴，「弘彬吶...你是不是很恨我？因為父親......我們的父親。」 

李弘彬睜大眼睛，他望著車學沇，房間空氣降下至冰點，所有人都沉默。 

「為甚麼...為什麼哥你會知道...」握緊拳頭，李弘彬咬牙說著，他望向車學沇的雙目只有滿滿仇恨，「Omega...Omega就該要有Omega的樣子阿！」然後他看向金元植，以前那個乖巧的李弘彬已經蕩然無存，「還有你阿...為甚麼你要是Alpha阿......我真的，很恨你們知道嗎？」


End file.
